rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias Merrick
Name: King Matthias Simon Merrick of the Middluns Age: 42 Occupation: King of the Middluns Personality: Matthias is pretty laid-back about most things. He's more of a poetry man and is lost in books of great poets of his time. Thoroughly dedicated to his job, he still knows how to have fun. Many people would describe him as dorky, but the kind where you can't help but smile at his dorkiness. He's not the best fighter, and would rather work through arguments via communication and discussion rather than with fists. He is definitely a people person, but particularly likes to hang around and sleep with women. Looks: He's got brown eyes and brown, nearly red hair usually styled up and out of his face. He's taller than everyone in his family save Theo, and is well-defined though not bulky. He doesn't let his beard get past stubble. Stories and Poems Poem Book= To be Categorized Later Your eyes are brown On you, I'd go down. You'll find I'm very lofty, But for you, I'd be a big softy. ---- The moment I looked into you I eyes, I was hooked. By the skies, If we could share a night, to you I shall write The story of us. ---- My desire for you Observes no bounds, not even while on the loo or around crowds. Take this flower As a reminder of the power The power of desire. ---- Roses are red Violets are blue My bedsheets are a canvas And you're on my palette. Limericks There was a young woman whose hair Made all the young men stare She found a young man Who was quite a fan And treated her with lots of care. ---- There once was a girl who Always went home at noon She met a young man She decided he can Love her while they both were nude. ---- There once was a sexy red shirt On a woman with the matching skirt. But be forewarned It was unadorned And the woman was ready to flirt. |-| Past= Jana's POV: Harassment Jana walked down the hall, her sewing kit in tow, banging against her leg. Princess Emmaline needed one of her dresses taken in, and while the girl was incredibly sweet, getting her to pay attention to her instructions was often more time consuming than the actual job. The guard in front of the princess’s door wasn’t guarding so much as lounging, resting on the wooden door and feigning sleep. It was Braxen, a poor lord’s bastard son who thought he was the best guard in the whole castle. And the best looking. Once Jana had walked into his line of sight, he straightened, blatantly checking her out. “Hey Jana.” “I have an appointment with Princess Emmaline.” She bristled. Jana didn’t have the energy to deal with scum like him. “One royal isn’t enough for you?” Out of all the people to catch her leaving Matthias’s room, it had to be Brax. She sighed, crossing her arms. “Open the door, Brax.” “So you’re still a seamstress then? You’re not officially Matthias’ Whore?” “No, but the position is still open if you’re interested.” He chuckled. “How much you charge, huh? Can’t be cheap if the prince has you… but maybe he’s looking for a bargain.” Jana curled her fists. “Move out of the way.” His lips quirked. “Do you act that commanding in bed?” “You’ll never find out.” He gave a laugh. “What makes you think I want another man’s trash?” “I think you’re more jealous of me than the prince.” Jana swallowed, wishing she could just get past the door. “Now move, and let me tend to my client.” “No.” “Brax!” The door swung open, sending Brax tumbling inside the room. Thirteen-year-old Emmaline stood above him, looking at the man curiously. “Braxen can you get me Juran?” He nodded, his cheeks crimson as he stood up and dusted himself off “Anything you want me to tell him, Lady Princess?” “Yeah, tell him I want him to be guarding me, not you.” “B-but it’s not his shift.” “I don’t care.” Then she seemed to shift focus to Jana, completely ignoring Braxen until he walked away in a huff. “I don’t think your trash, Jana, you’re a real good seamstress and a nice lady.” While initially embarrassed that Emmaline had possibly heard it all, meaning even the stuff about her brother, she was still grateful. “Thank you, Princess.” “Is Juran nice to you?” Jana had never heard Juran’s name before, but if Emmaline trusted him enough, he must be nice.“Well, we’ll find out.” Emmaline grinned “Come on in.” and ran to her bedroom to put the dress on. Finally, she could work. People didn't need to hear about her sex life, especially not the princess who was siblings with the man she was with. Matthias's First Baby Matthias felt like he was on top of the world while Jana was snuggled up beside him, tracing lines on his abdomen. He breathed in the scent of her hair, he loved the way they smelled like flowers no matter what time of day. She was the best Matthias has ever gotten to be with, and she knew it. “Matthias?” she asked. Matthias kissed the top of her head. “Yes?” “I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you something…but I don’t think there will be one.” “I know you love me.” He smiled, taking another big whiff and holding her tighter. She craned her eyes up at him to glare. “That’s not it, dumbass. I’m pregnant.” Pregnant. Matthias’s arms immediately slackened around Jana. “What?” he asked. “It’s not mine right? You’ve been with other guys.” Jana better have been with other guys, the two of them were not exclusive. It can’t be his baby. She shook her head, moving so she was facing him. “I’ve only been with you these last few months.” What the fuck. “B-but I watched you take the sea bane. It’s impossible.” Breathe, Matthias. He had to breathe and stay calm. “Doctor Elmor said that it might not have been potent enough, or too dried out, or old.” “It’s a plant, Jana!” “Don’t yell at me! I took the sea bane you gave me.” She crossed her arms. “I’m going to keep it.” Skies, she was pregnant with his baby. Matthias closed his eyes, scrunching the blanket in his fists. This was not good, not good at all…since when did sea bane not work? No one ever told him that. “My parents are going to kill me.” “You’re going to claim it?” “I’ll…” he didn’t know what he was going to do. “I’ll claim it, if you’re absolutely sure you didn’t get drunk and have a one-night-stand with anyone. I just can’t legitimize it until I actually have a wife and legitimate kids. Skies, Jana.” “I’m sure I haven’t gotten drunk enough to not remember anything, Matthias, what do you think I am?” “Pregnant!” he answered her rhetorical question. “I have to tell my parents.” “Have fun.” “You’re coming with.” She frowned. “Normally I would be okay with that, but your parents happen to hold my life in the palm of their hands.” “If they’re going to kill anyone, it’s going to be me.” They were going to kill him. He was given free rein when they first heard about Matthias’s tendencies, with the promise that he makes sure none of the girls he bedded ended up pregnant. Matthias had made sure of that by bringing his own sea bane and watching them take it once they were finished. It worked. Up until now. “I don’t know what you’re so worried about, it’s not like you’re the one having the kid.” “I’m the heir to the throne, and my first kid is going to be heir after me. Having kids out of wedlock, that’s just cause for problems, and you know it. Stop laughing.” Jana wasn’t laughing, but she looked way more amused than she should. Matthias raked over her body with his eyes, stopping at her belly. He couldn’t even tell she was pregnant, but Matthias knew that there were other signs besides a growing stomach A baby- his baby was in there. “Let’s just relax, Matthias, we can tell them later. I smell too much like you right now.” Relax, that’s what he’ll do. They can go back to cuddling. He can figure out how to word the situation to his parents. “You smell like flowers.” -- “Mother, father.” Matthias greeted, beside him he could see Jana curtsy. He decided to tell them while they were eating, everyone usually was happier while they ate. Maybe it wouldn’t go as bad as he’s been imagining. “We have some news for you. Tell them, Jana.” Jana cut a glare in Matthias’s direction. “Well, Lady Queen, Lord King, your son messed something up, and I believe it would be best for him to tell you, if it pleases you.” “We have things to do; what is it?” Matthias’s mother, Queen Dana asked impatiently before taking a swig of orange juice. “I got Jana pregnant.” Matthias said quietly and quickly, hoping they wouldn’t hear, or better yet wouldn’t care. They heard. His parents sat while Jana and him stood in a tense silence for a few moments, until his father spoke up “I thought we talked about this.” King Simon said, his voice deadly calm. Matthias grabbed Jana’s hand, and Jana tried to pull away discreetly, but he held on. “I tried, something was wrong with the sea bane I gave her. I saw her take it.” A glance at Jana and Matthias could tell she was red, and he couldn’t blame her. Speaking about their time together in front of his parents-- her rulers— was not at all comfortable. His mother glanced at the both of them. The hand-holding. Now Matthias was certain why Jana wanted to pull away, she didn’t want to make it seem like they were in a relationship. They weren’t even close to a relationship. “Jana, dear, why don’t you go wait outside for a moment so we can talk to our son privately.” His mother asked, but more commanded. Jana nodded and curtsied again before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Matthias, who still held onto her hand. “Please let go, Lord Prince.” Jana asked, not a trace of emotion in her voice. She was good at this. Matthias waited before silently loosening his hold on her hand. She slipped out of it and walked out the door. “What is wrong with you?” Were the first words out of his mother’s mouth when the door clicked shut. “I don’t know, no one informed me that sea bane doesn’t work all the time. I’m sorry, I’ll take care of it.” Apologizing, that’s all he could do at this point. “How, by going and bedding another woman?” Matthias reddened. This was that last conversation he ever thought he’d have with his parents. “No…I’ll provide. Jana won’t be on her own. I promise.” “You do realize what a predicament this has put both us and that girl in? You saddled her with a child for the rest of her life. Any man she gets is going to have to deal with knowing that her kid is the son of a prince. Do you think that would intimidate people?” “With all due respect, mother, if the man she wants is intimidated by that, she should dump him. She deserves so much better.” “Better than you.” She snorted. “And not only that, we’re going to have to find a princess for you that is perfectly okay with the idea of you having a child with another woman.” “I’m sorry.” Matthias didn’t mean to do this. He was already beating himself up over it, he didn’t need his parents to do the same. “Leave, send Jana in. We’ll talk more tonight about this.” “Yes, Mother.” Matthias bowed his head and walked out, leaving the door open and nodding at Jana to go in. She looked worried, but took a breath, squared her shoulders, and walked in. Matthias thought she was beautiful. He wished he could get to hear what they were going to tell her. -- Jana was terrified they were going to make her get rid of her baby. They would have to chain her down and forcefully do it, there was no way she was going to make it easy for them if they decided that. She walked back into their dining room, hoping that she didn’t excrete any signs of nervousness before she stopped in front of their seated forms and gave another curtsy. “Your one of the seamstresses, correct?” Queen Dana asked, looking Jana up and down. Jana nodded. “You’ll be getting a raise so you can properly take care of the baby. And I’ll give you as much time off as you need, at least a full 9 months.” Jana could do nothing but stare at the queen. Even the king seemed surprised by this. “Th-thank you so much, Lady Queen. I don’t know how I can repay you for this kindness.” “You don’t have to.” The Queen finally smiled, it was the most heartwarming smile Jana had ever seen. She almost melted at the sight, the gifts. “I want to make sure my grandchild and its mother are well-taken care of.” The queen cleared her throat. “Now, there is the matter of your relationship with my son. You are aware that he cannot marry you, correct?” Oh, seas. “Yes, I never wanted a marriage from him, with all due respect.” The Queen’s eyes narrowed, and Jana got the impression that she was amused. Was Jana blushing? “And you realize that your child will have no claim to the throne, unless all other options are exhausted?” “Yes, Lady Queen. I never meant to get pregnant, if that’s what you think. It was an accident.” “I know.” She said. “I just want to make sure we’re clear on certain things. Make sure Matthias treats you well, if you don’t agree with something he says, bring it to me and we’ll discuss it.” Jana nodded, though she didn’t think that her and Matthias would have a problem. “As you wish, Lady Queen.” “Queen Dana, dear.” “Queen Dana, apologies.” -- Kassia, Emmaline, and Jackob were all waiting in Matthias’s room. It was a mess in there, boxers and shirts littered the floor, but they were careful to sit on the only clean thing—the bed. Kassia had overheard their mother and father talking about Matthias’s little accident, and they all wanted more details. Finally, Matthias walked in, stopping dead in his tracks as he observed the three of them. “Get out.” He blinked. “You’re going to have a baby!” Emmaline exclaimed, and then fell into a fit of giggling with Jakob. “Get out right now!” Matthias rushed towards them, and for a moment Kassia thought he was going to throw each of them out individually. “You better leave before I count to three.” “We’re not little kids, Matty.” Kassia rolled her eyes at the trick. “One…” “Is it a boy or a girl?” she tried again, Kassia wanted details. “Two…” “Matty! Just tell us, what are you going to name it?” Emmaline and Jakob were already standing, not quite ready to leave yet. “Three!” With that, he pushed Jakob and Emmaline out of his room while Kassia stood on his bed and grabbed a candle stick. She didn’t know why he had so many available, but she didn’t stop to contemplate before swinging it and hitting his shoulder. He grabbed the candle and broke it in half before throwing it at her. She dodged. “Matty, stop!” But he didn’t, he grabbed her around the waist and threw the fourteen-year-old over his shoulder, only grunting whenever her feet kicked him as she yelled curses at him before setting her down next to their siblings, and slamming the door shut, locking it in their faces. Rude. Matthias Meeting Merina Matthias enjoyed Monsea. After meeting Alban, he wasn’t sure he’d have as much fun; the king has the personality of a stick. But his personality didn’t speak for the rest of them. For the women. The women, skies. They were new, good-looking, were interesting, had amazing accents, and most importantly they were interested in him. A lot of the women at his castle bored him, and others wanted only one go with him and then nothing more. He was okay with that. And then, of course, are the women who want nothing to do with him. They were fun to talk to, and occasionally they would end up falling for his charm. He was hoping that would be the case with a maid he set his eyes on. She was small, but her voice was magical and her face as soft looking as a pillow. Completely uninterested in him, but that would change after he spoke to her. He nearly jumped at the chance as they passed each other in the hall. Carrying a basket full of clothing, she ignored him as he idly walked by before turning in step with her, heading back from the direction he came from. “Hello.” He greeted. “I can’t help but disagree with the idea of a lady carrying her own basket of clothes. May I?” “Thank you, Lord Prince, but I am not a lady and perfectly capable.” “If not a lady, then you must be a princess.” “Afraid not.” They continued on, her leading him up a staircase. He needed to see her face, to see what elicits a positive response. If she’s interested in him. “May I have your name? I’m Matthias, but I’m sure you knew that already.” “Merina.” They finished climbing the stairs, and was able to regain his position next to her. “Merina. That’s a pretty name.” “Thank you, Lord Prince.” “You can call me Matthias. I won’t bite,” Matthias smiled and paused for a second. “Unless you want me to.” “I certainly do not.” Merina stated a bit louder. Her hold on the basket had tightened a bit. Maybe he needed to try another way. “You know, I’m very appreciative of the work maids do. I think they put in so much time but often receive so little in return.” “Do you now?” her voice was colder. His comment had worked against him. “I like to give maids bonuses from time to time. If they’re willing.” “I don’t work for you, Lord Prince. I’m sure your maids in the Middluns are better off.” “It’s nice that you think so highly of me. Would you care to join me for dessert tonight, gorgeous?” “No. And don’t call me gorgeous.” “Of course.” Matthias looked down. The two of them had reached Merina’s destination, one of the rooms for permanent residents. She dropped the basket and fumbled with her pocket, pulling out a key. “Forgive me, Merina, for presuming so much. It’s just that you have a beautiful face, and I want to know if the rest of your body is just as beautiful.” “I have to work. Goodbye.” She opened the door and stepped inside, nearly shutting it on him, but Matthias caught it with his foot. “Let me help.” “Princess Samara doesn’t like visitors when she’s not here.” “Please, I wish to make amends.” She squeezed the door against his foot. “No.” “Merina-“ “Move your foot before I break it.” Forcefully, she slammed the door on Matthias’ foot again as she spoke to empathize her point, and he didn’t doubt she’d stay true to her word. Grimacing, he pulled his foot out of the door way, only to have the door slam in his face and lock shut. Sighing, Matthias smiled. Merina might not want him yet, but Matthias knew he could get her to change her mind. She didn’t automatically shun all of his attempts at flattery. Merina would be a slow catch, but Matthias had a feeling she’d be worth the time. -- “You want a one-night-stand with Merina Sheraz?” The servant asked incredulously. Matthias decided he needed to get some more information on Merina in order to properly impress her. He was determined to make the second conversation go a lot better than the prior one. “Well, I don’t see how you guessed my intentions, but yes. Think it’s possible?” “Sure, if you’re okay with losing your man-hood. That woman has bigger balls than you ever will. And as for guessing, all the servants were warned about you.” “Have you ever…?” Matthias raised his eyebrow, chuckling. Merina was just getting better and better the more he heard, though he wasn't sure how exactly he should feel about a warning of him. It's not like he doesn't treat the girls he beds right. He's always been kind to them. “Skies, no. We work together and she's a bit intimidating, but we’re friends and I’m not about to go messing that up.” “She’s not seeing anyone, then?” “No, don’t think she is. Hasn't mentioned anyone lately.” Perfect, he wouldn’t be complicating a relationship this way. “Do you happen to know any of her favorite colors, or flowers. Desserts, maybe?” “Promise to treat her right?” “Of course.” The man leaned back, studying Matthias. “Alright, but you didn’t get the info from me. I like my life.” “Understood.” Matthias and Merina Pt. 2 Matthias let out a sigh as he waited inside the doors closest to the gardens with a single tulip. It had been two days since he last talked to Merina, and during that time he spent some time figuring out what she liked so he could surprise her with some of her favorite things. He just hoped she would come in through this door. After five more minutes of waiting and practicing what he was going to tell her in his head, his patience was rewarded. Merina walked in with one of her friends and started off on her own way. “Merina!” he called. “Merina, wait!” She looked back, a bit confused at first, but once she saw him her beautiful mouth hardened into a line. “Lord Prince.” She greeted. “Matthias. Please call me Matthias.” “Prince Matthias.” She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. “How can I help you?” Matthias bit his lip for a second. Merina knew that’s not what he meant, but he had to stay on task instead of getting into a debate about his name. Before she could turn away, he took his chance and bent down onto his knee in front of her, holding out the flower while giving her his best seductive smile. “A flower and a poem for a beautiful woman.” Matthias explained. She didn’t reach for the flower, but maybe that would change after the poem. “Your eyes are brown, And on you, I’d go down. You’ll find I’m very lofty, But for you, I’d be a big softy.” There was silence once Matthias finished the poem. Merina didn’t move, didn’t smile, didn’t reach out for the flowers. Perhaps she needed encouragement…”I-“ before he could finish, her hand snaked out and slapped him across the cheek. His head whipped the other way. Blinking back a tear as he tried to get over the sting, he saw Merina stalking away, back from where she came. No. The poem…the poems always worked. Or at least, never failed that badly. Calling to her was out of question, she obviously didn’t want to speak to him right now, much less watch him grovel for forgiveness. Placing the flower into his shirt pocket, Matthias stood, and walked towards his room. He needed to think. Maybe she wasn’t a fan of poetry? Or maybe he was too obvious. She wanted subtle. He could do subtle. Instead of going to his room, he made a beeline for the kitchens. Cooks were busy preparing for dinner, which seemed to be a roast with potatoes, onions, and other delicious stuff Matthias was actually looking forward to. Spotting the head cook, he walked over and plastered a smile on his face. The head cook was a small, busty woman with some of the strongest looking arms Matthias had ever seen. He bet she could even take on some of the guards. “Excuse me, ma’am.” “What? Prince…Matthias is it?” “Yes, ma’am. I was wondering if one of your workers could be spared for a bit. I have a dessert I need to make for someone.” “Take Ress, she’s doing the dishes or something.” “Thank you…” “Mrs. Trifolt.” She answered his unasked question. Matthias repeated her name, and went off to find Ress. Ress was drying the dishes as more piled up to take their plates. She looked to be about sixteen and thoroughly bored of her job. “Excuse me, Mrs. Trifolt said you’re to help me make a dessert.” “Thank the skies, what dessert am I making for you, Lord Prince?” “Chocolate covered strawberries.” She sighed, obviously displeased with the challenge level the dessert provided. “You need help with that?” “I don’t make food very often; I’d rather get help from a professional than screw it up.” “I’m not a professional yet.” “You’re a lot better than I am. I can ruin a cheese sandwich.” Ress laughed at that, then went to get the supplies and motioned him over to a drier area where they worked on the chocolate covered strawberries. It was relatively easy, all he had to do was hand her the strawberries while she dipped them and made sure they maintained the right look. Once they were done, Matthias retrieved another piece of a paper and wrote out a note. “My apologies for the bawdy poem, it was in poor taste and I understand if you don’t forgive me. Either way, I made some chocolate covered strawberries for you. They’re all yours and I hope you had a great day despite my ill attempt at flattery. – Matthias” “Do you know where Merina Sheraz’s room is located?” Ress thought for a second. “I think I do…I’ve been there once to pick some stuff up.” “Can you bring the platter up for her?” “…I’m not allowed to leave until my break.” “Surely you can leave to carry out a request made by your guest.” She hesitated. “I’m already in trouble with Mrs. Trifolt. That’s why I was on dish duty.” Matthias sighed, pulled out a handful of coins, and slid them carefully into her apron pocket while being careful not to touch her. “I’ll cover for you, please take them up.” “You’re going to do the dishes when you can’t even make chocolate covered strawberries?” she raised her eyebrow, a hint of a grin on her face. “I can dry them.” Matthias insisted, challenged. “I wasn’t born in a hovel.” “Alright.” Ress shrugged. “They better all be dry by the time I get back.” Taking the platter and placing the flower and note inside, she gave him a smirk before leaving for Merina’s room. Matthias would go himself, but he had the slightest impression Merina wouldn’t appreciate that. He grabbed a towel and walked over to the towering pile of wet dishes and frowned. There’s no way he could finish all of this in the time it would take Ress to come back. A deal was the deal, though. He picked up a plate, and began to dry it while getting lost in his thoughts. Matthias hoped that Merina would accept his apology so he could try again. Niko Meets Merina "LEFT!" Niko shouted on top of Matthias's shoulders, holding his father's hair in his tiny little hands. "Whoaaa!" Matthias stumbled and caught himself, turning left and right into a wall, much to Niko's delighted laughter. He ran into it a few more times. "Where do I go now, Nik?" "Right!" Turning, that straightened him out to face the hallway, going down it until Niko changes direction. He didn't. A few doors down a woman exited a room, and Matthias's face lit up as he recognized Merina carrying a basket. Thankfully, Niko decided to keep on course. Before they passed, Merina smiled at him. Or, more precisely, Niko. Matthias smiled back nonetheless. "Niko, say hello to Ms. Sheraz." "Hello Ms. Sheraz!" Niko chorused, one hand leaving Matthias's hair in what Matthias hoped would be a wave. Merina grinned. "Hello, Niko." Then she passed the two, obviously on important business with the laundry. Maybe he'd be able to help her one day, but for now he was playing with his son. "Which way now?" "BYE-BYE MS. SHERAZ!" Niko twisted in his seat on top of Matthias. The prince didn't dare turn as he heard a "Bye-bye Niko!" "Go straight, dadda." Niko twisted back after Merina said bye, and now both hands were back in his hair. "Are you sure?" "Yes!" "Okay..." Matthias warned and then went into a full-out sprint down the hallway. Niko laughed the whole way. Matthias Gets Rejected by His Parents Matthias sat at his spot at the table, bouncing his leg nervously. He was waiting for the advisers and everyone to leave so he could talk to his parents. After what felt like forever, the room was empty save for his mother and father. They were cleaning up and organizing their notes on the meeting. “I-I have something to tell you two.” Matthias said, his hands clammy as he stood to tell the news. Standing would make him look powerful. “You didn’t get another girl pregnant, did you?” his father asked. Matthias reddened. “If he did that, he would’ve brought the girl.” His mother quipped, not even looking up from her paperwork. While his father snickered, Matthias took a deep breath. They were joking. They did not mean anything by it. “I want to propose to Jana. I love her more than anyone I’ve ever met.” His proposal was met with silence. Finally, the Queen coughed. “She’s a seamstress.” “That doesn’t dull my feelings.” “It dulls mine. She’s a nice woman, very skillful with a sewing needle, but she’s not a good fit for queen.” “I can teach her. And if it doesn’t work, Theodorus said he’s more than willing to pick up any slack, I just have to say the word.” All of Matthias’ hopes fell as his mother shut her notes and stood. “You’re not marrying a seamstress. You need someone to rule Monsea with you, not stay in bed all day.” “I don’t- Mother, I don’t just sleep with her. We go out on dates, she taught me to sew. I’ve started teaching her in-depth history. I can teach her how to rule. She’ll make a great queen; she’ll be better than me.” “We’ve already been sending out proposals to princesses and ladies.” Matthias scrunched up his hands into fists. This was supposed to be his life. All of his siblings were allowed to for love, why couldn’t he? “I don’t want a princess or a lady. I want Jana.” “It doesn’t matter what you want. You’re to be king, you need someone fit by your side. And if we can get an alliance out of it, even better.” The prince cast a pleading look to his father, but he merely shrugged. “You have known about this duty of yours since you were old enough to walk. The Middluns come first, wants are second.” “I’ll give up my crown. Give it to Theo.” “No you will not.” Slamming her notes back on the table, his mother glared at Matthias. “If you propose to her, whether you give up your crown or not I will exile Jana and Niko and send them as far away as possible.” Matthias rocked back in horror. For a second he couldn't speak, to stunned to do anything but stare at his mother. How dare she? "They’re my family, you can’t do that!” “We’re your family, and I’m the queen, I can do as I please. Now get this non-sense of marriage out of your head. You have to work to do.” “Jana would be a better queen than you are.” Matthias spat, gathered up his belongings, and stormed out of the meeting room. He didn’t expect them to just go along with the idea, but exiling Jana and Niko was a step he didn’t deem a possibility. He couldn’t believe it, yet he knew his mother would carry through on the threat. Skies, his mother could fuck off. Just because she didn’t marry for love didn’t mean he had to follow in her footsteps. He ended up spilling all his notes and journals in the entrance of his room before going down to the practice grounds. Moving was essential right now. Feeling was more important than thinking. Quickly, he came to realize that attacking rivals was not the moves nor the feelings he needed, especially after suffering embarrassing losses from two guardsmen and Theo. His mind drifted to Jana… he wanted her so bad, but she was working, and his parents most likely will have people watching the two now that Matthias stated his intentions. Stay close or stay apart was the question… Jana would hate him if he got her exiled, her mother’s grave was here and she liked to visit it often. Her life, family, and friends were here. For once, Matthias didn’t know what to do. Regarding Mare Dear Harper, I know it's been awhile since I last wrote you, but I am hoping you will forgive me. For that, and what you last wrote to me about. Enclosed is the 10,000 you and Mare need, but I would also like to propose another option. Come back and live in the castle. All three of you will be guaranteed jobs and if I am not welcome in your life, know that you are always welcome in mine. Please tell Mare I love her, and would love to see her. ''-Prince Matthias Merrick of the Middluns'' Dear Matthias, Thank you for the financial help, as soon as my husband is back on his feet we will be able to start paying you back. We have decided to send Mare to you for the summer, after her classes finish on May 15th. She's been developing an attitude I would imagine you had back when you were seven, and reckless. Maybe you could give her idle work with some other kids, or give her more reading assignments to simmer her down. Again, thank you so much for your help, and I'll talk to my husband about your offer. ''-Harper'' |-| Present= N/A |-| Future= N/A |-| AU/Other= Niko Gets Lost Niko rushed down hallways while nearly in tears, sniffling as he turned. Where was he? How was he supposed to get back to Ronny, Nel, and his other new friends? They had been playing hide and seek, Nel had started to count, and Niko had taken off. He wanted to ask one of the adults around him, but they either stared at him oddly or went about their business, completely ignoring the five-year-old. Either way, Niko didn’t know them, and his momma said if he ever needed help, find someone he knows is nice and ask. Skies, maybe if he stayed right where he was, Nel would find him. Rubbing his eyes, he sat on the ground and waited. And waited. What felt like an hour went by, but Niko estimated only two real minutes passed before he recognized someone. Ms. Sheraz was walking towards him, a concerned look on her face. Dadda had told him she was nice. “Hi Niko.” She greeted, crouching down to get to eye level with him. “What’s wrong?” “Hi…” he sniffed, wiping his nose. “I-I’m lost…” “Well,” she shifted, “You’re near the kitchen.” “I dunno how to find my friends.” He rubbed furiously at the tears that pooled down his face. “We were playing hide n’ seek and I was looking for a hiding spot and got lost.” “Shhh, it’s okay. How about I help you find them? Do you like that idea?” Slowly, Niko nodded. Although he didn’t want to play anymore, he’d like to recognize more than one person, and know where he was. Climbing to his feet, he took Merina’s hand as he stood and started walking. “Where did you last see them?” “The nursery.” “Okay, that’s only a couple minutes away, Niko.” “Promise?” Merina squeezed his hand. “I promise.” “Okay.” Niko felt like she could be trusted. Dadda seemed to trust her, as did Aunt Sam. They walked down the hallway and turned, stepping out of the way of a couple of servers with empty platters in their hands. “So Niko,” Merina said. “Do you like it here?” Hesitating only a second, he nodded. “The people are nice, but the castle is really big.” “The castle will feel smaller when you get older. Do you like being on break?” He shook his head, his tears finally drying, though Niko’s face was still red. “I still have to learn stuff, dadda says learning never stops.” “Really? What kind of stuff do you learn?” “Hmmmm…” Niko thought back to his last lesson with his teacher, they had been working with numbers. “I know how to count to one hundred. Wanna hear?” Before Merina could even answer, Niko began his count. “One, two, three…” He managed to get all the way to fifty-six before they reached the nursery, where his friends saw and sprinted towards Niko, practically tackle-hugging him. “Where’d you hide?!” they demanded. “I got lost and Ms. Sheraz. brought me back.” Niko explained, happy to be somewhere he recognized. Moving away from the group, he went up to Ms. Merina and gave her a big hug. “Thank you, Ms. Sheraz.” She hugged him back, nice and warm. “You’re welcome Niko, you can ask me for help at any time.” Homecoming Matthias studied his son as Jude finally entered the ornate throne room. Jude looked so much like his mother with his dark, curly hair, the splatter of freckles across his face, and his short stature. His boy had grown into a man in the past three years. The baby fat around his cheeks had disappeared, his shoulders had gotten fuller, and his arms more defined. He carried himself with a confidence only the son of Merina could wear. He liked to say that Jude’s brown eyes came from Matthias along with the slight hint of mischief, but the man was not fooled: the brown was from Merina as well. He had no trouble admitting that Jude’s personality came from him, nor difficulty convincing people. Jude is just as cheerful and happy-go-lucky as Matthias when he was young. He hadn’t met Merina when she was twenty, but he had a feeling her personality had been just as closed off and careful then as it was when they met many years later. That being said, Jude was incredibly welcoming to new friends, but very careful when it came to relationships; a stark contrast to how open Matthias had been when it came to dating. Despite this difference, they both have a passion for music. Matthias was a particularly good singer, something he worked hard on for years partially to impress the women of the court, but mostly to enjoy himself. Jude, in contrast, loved the guitar. He would sit on a stool in his room and practice for hours, long after his instructor had left for the day. Some of Matthias’ favorite memories has been catching Jude strumming on the stool and then jumping in mid-song, singing ridiculously wrong, rhyming lyrics such as “There once was a man named Daniel, who never used a pan to cook…he went to trial and then to jail before they found ouuuuuut he cooks with a can. He cooks with a can.” Jude had erupted into laughter and barely managed to keep strumming as he continued the song, “A can! A can! No one was a fan of this can cookin’ man!” “So you know what they did, son?” “What, dad?” “Well they couldn’t stand the can cookin’ man and had to make a plan to end the trend so they took Dan the can cookin’ man and told him it was banned.” “They banned cookin’ in a can! Told the people only pans!” At this point, both of their facades as serious musicians crumbled and the two erupted into laughter. Sometimes they made up more backstories for the subjects they sang about. Sometimes they sang more. Always after, Matthias would take Jude down to the kitchens for a fresh snack and joke with the cooks. It became a tradition. Yet the two haven’t had a session like that in a long time. The situation with the civil war in Monsea made travel difficult for anyone, especially for the child of a king. Even with the promise of guards, Matthias had wanted to wait until it was safer before bringing Jude back for his six months here. Writing the letter telling Jude to stay in Monsea was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. He had paced back and forth, began penning explanations only to crumple up the paper and throw it into the fire, before ultimately coming up with the least hurtful way he could explain his decision to his son. '' Dear Jude, '' As more and more reports flood in from Monsea, I hear about the brutal conflict that has begun in your country, and I wish desperately for your safety. While war breaks out, so have bandits taken roads and attacked innocent people traveling from place to place. I’m concerned for your safety, and while I do want you away from all the fighting, I fear the unknown that could happen to you on the road, no matter how many guards Kassia and Alban are willing to spare. Please, son, with your aunt and uncle until the war ends and the roads are safer, and then you and I will have a great reunion. We will feast, sing, and drink to celebrate the end of the war in Monsea and your return home. Please understand I am only concerned for your safety, and nothing more. I miss you already. Stay safe, be careful, and keep in touch. '' ''I love you, King Matthias Merrick of the Middluns a.k.a Dad The pain and the emptiness of the castle without his son during the months he usually stayed was worth the knowledge that Jude was safe and secure with his mother and Matthias’s sister’s guards. He waited a whole three years for the war to settle down to send a letter asking if Jude would like to visit. A month passed before he received a letter back exclaiming Jude’s excitement to finally come home, and another two weeks before the arrival of his son was announced. Now Jude stood in front of Matthias with a huge, goofy grin on his face as he bowed. “Lord King.” “Jude.” Matthias stood and walked towards his boy before embracing him in a tight hug meant to make up for three years of absence. “I missed you.” “I missed you too, dad.” Jude said into his shirt and squeezed tighter. King AU A Mother's Grief “Ms. Strand?” A young boy entered the dining room, startling Jana out of her haze. Strange, she though, the guards were supposed to keep people out. She had only left the door unlocked in case the guards wanted a drink. “Yes?” “Mrs. Bager is here, asking about her daughter…she’s not listening to us and Juran said you might be able to help.” Jana sighed. Harper was difficult to get along with, but the woman needed someone. Losing Niko… losing Mare… it was all so fast. “Bring her here. And have someone bring tea.” The boy’s relief was written plain as day on his face. Harper must’ve been hard on all of them. Or he’s had a long day, running messages back and forth as the guards try to maintain some sense of security. Theo was supposed to be here soon, as was Jude. “Thank you, Ms. Strand.” He turned and hurried out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Jana cringed. Hopefully that did not wake Bianka from her nap. What felt like mere seconds later, people poured in: a girl with two cups of tea and the kettle, the boy and Harper flanked by two of the guards -Juran and Sophie- who retreated once Harper was safely in Jana’s care. “Jana.” Harper greeted, looking around at the dining room. She hadn’t cleaned it of Niko and Marta’s paperwork scattered about the table, so Harper remained standing. “Harper. Please sit.” “I asked them to take me to Mare, not you.” Harper replied, her voice cracking, but she hesitantly pulled out a chair from a clean spot and slowly sunk in. Jana took a sip of tea, wishing there was some easier way to say that her daughter was dead. Any way would be an unrecoverable blow. “Mare was hit in the attack. She’s- “ “In the infirmary. Let’s go, please, Jana I need to see my daughter.” “dead,” Jana finished, cringing. The word rang in her ears. “She’s in the crypt, next to N- my son and daughter in law.” Saying their names made it seem more real. Jana didn’t want it to be real. It had to be a dream, but even in a nightmare she couldn’t just let Harper stay in denial. Mothers had a duty. Harper had paled, breathing heavily and blinking back tears, though her eyes were moist. In the quietest whisper Jana had ever heard before, Harper whispered, “I’m sorry.” Jana could only nod. “Can you take me there?” “I-“ Jana bit her lip, pausing before giving a slight nod. “Yes. J-just be prepared. Not all the bodies are cleaned yet.” With that said, she stood and rocked on her feet before leading Harper to the crypt, careful to not walk past the big ballroom where it all had happened. Bodies would still be on the floor, blood oozing and staining the place for the time being. Just passing by would cause Jana to shut down, so she didn’t go by it. She had to take Harper to her daughter. She had to look after Bianka. Shutting down wouldn't help anyone. Not even herself. The crypt was dark and smelled like death. Harper seemed glued to her spot at the door, so Jana gave her a tiny nudge, and led her to front where the royal family -all of them- lay. Matthias laid in the middle; where laugh lines around his eyes had been there was nothing. It felt wrong. Unnatural. His clothing covered all the way up his neck, also unlike the live Matthias, who liked his clothing to show off his body, not hide, but not enough make-up in the world would be able to hide slice in his neck. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Niko, who laid at his father’s left hand side. Though him being in here meant they cleaned him up, she couldn’t stop seeing the blood covering him, the pain written on his face, or the handle still sticking out of his- Stop. Breathe. Jana took in a deep breath, steadying herself against the wall and watched, only semi-aware as Harper moved delicately to the last make-shift coffin on the left: Mare. Jana heard the strangled sob, the tears, and could see Harper shake as she stared at her lifeless daughter. Mare, Niko, the whole family would never smile again. Never laugh. Jana couldn’t do it anymore. She slid down to the ground and let the tears she had been holding back avalanche. Here, she didn’t have to be brave for anyone. Here, she was just another mother grieving her child. Her family. |-| Category:Graceling RP Category:Charrie Category:Characters